Everything is Alright
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: A songfic featuring my favourite FB charrie, Kyo! Uh huh. The words of the song match him quite well, I think. Only my second attempt at a songfic, using an actual song this time.


**A/N:**

**It's another songfic, yo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo, or Fruits Basket… or the damn song.**

_**Everything is Alright.**_

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

Kyo Sohma sat silently on his bedroom floor, his face a total wreck, blood dripping softly from his chin, causing a serene pattern on his inner thigh. Damn Yuki…

"K-Kyo? Are you alright?" Came a familiar and very worried voice from outside his bedroom door.

"Yeah…" He really wasn't in the mood for some friendly chit chat right now.

_Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition.  
To fold and divide._

Tohru nodded before walking off. At least he had gotten her off his back for now, which was a plus. Sighing, he looked out his bedroom window. His body stiffened at the sight.

Rain.

_Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line.  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
"Are you feeling fine?"  
Yes, I feel just fine._

"Dammit!" Kyo cursed, rubbing his temples and slumping into a heap. Stupid rain, always making him weak and tired… stupid Yuki, always making him hurt and making Tohru worried…

"Damn… damn it all!"

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

He stood up and groggily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, completely forgetting that his nose was still spitting small shards of blood onto the floor, his face was bruised and that it looked at though he had man periods because of the bloody stain on that section of his trousers. He noticed Tohru in the kitchen and decided to go talk to her for a while, just to pass the time. Tohru turned around to speak to him.

"Oh Kyo, you look better. Feel alright?"

But his throat seized up from nerves, so he yelled at her to shut up and ran outside; even in the rain. Anything to get away from her.

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires  
Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling..  
Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!_

Outside, the rain had become heavier. It pelted down against his thin shirt, plastering all his clothes to his body, along with his hair to his face. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his sopping wet hair.

How long had he been standing out in the rain, completely blanked out?

_I used to rely on self-medication;  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future,  
"Someday you'll be fine.."  
Yes, I'll be just fine._

He trudged to the door and quietly opened it, hoping not to make his presence known. That was hard, considering everyone was sitting right before him, eating Tohru's wonderful home made dinner. Yuki sighed and told him how stupid he was.

"Shut up, dammit! I'm not… not in the mood for you!"

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

A very cold, but at least dry, Kyo sat huddled in the corner of his bedroom, knee's tucked under him. He was sulking like a child, as usual.

"Why do I always have to be this way?" Kyo questioned his book shelf, expecting an answer. It stared blankly at him as he mumbled profanity at it's smooth, wooden frame.

_Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)  
To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)  
To fold and divide (it's not so hard)  
So let's not get carried (away with everything)  
Away with the process (from here to in-between)  
of elimination (the long goodbye)  
I don't want to waste your time._

The Cat gasped sharply, as he opened his eyes, to find Tohru standing right in front of him, her eyes full of worry and concern. Concern for… him?

"What?" He snapped, giving her a look saying 'I'm-Not-In-The-Mood'.

"I just wanted to see if everything is alright…" She mumbled loud enough that only Kyo could hear, and barely at that. He smiled awkwardly.

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

"Yeah," He breathed, "One day… I'll be alright"

**A/N:**

**Super Dukoro-chan to the insane rescue! **

**Review, if you liked it. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome.**


End file.
